


Marry Me

by nightchandac



Series: Amatus, pls [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightchandac/pseuds/nightchandac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicos asks Dorian THE Big Question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

The early morning light peeked through the gap in the curtains, and Nicos blinked awake as it shone into his eyes. He sighed and rolled over onto his back, still in Dorian’s embrace and smiled at his lover’s peaceful face. Intertwining their fingers, he whispered, “Dorian?”

Dorian hummed in response and tightened his hold on Nicos. “Amatus? What? What’s wrong?”

Nicos smiled apologetically. “Nothing…nothing, go back to sleep.” Once Dorian’s breathing evened out again and Nicos was _sure_ he was asleep, he rolled over again to face him and simply admired the image.

Dorian would never admit it, but Nicos counted at least three new grey hairs and one more crease in his brow. His hair had gotten long enough that he was more comfortable sleeping with it tied up than splayed out and tangled in the morning and Nicos gently brushed the stray strands from his face.

He continued to stare and admire Dorian until he fell back asleep.

* * *

 

When he woke again, he was met with an empty bed and quiet whispers as Dorian fussed over his image in the mirror. He couldn’t help smiling as he propped himself up with his arm behind his head. “Dorian,” he called quietly.

Dorian stopped with kohl in hand and smiled at Nicos in the mirror. “Ah, rise and shine, sleepyhead. Honestly, how you can stand to stay in bed so long, I’ll never understand.”

“I was awake before you, you know. Technically speaking, I’ve already had a nap today,” he replied with a short laugh and Dorian shook his head and continued with his morning routine.

“You needed a nap after rolling over? My, my, you must be getting old, amatus. What are we going to do with you?” Dorian teased with a quick smirk.

Nicos sat up and ran his hand through his hair before taking a deep, courage-gathering breath. “Dorian?”

“Yes? Is something wrong?”

_No, no, Nicos, now you’ve got him concerned_ , he chided himself and tried again. “Dorian…marry me.”

Dorian paused as he twisted his mustache into its usual curl. “What?”

“Marry me.”

“I…amatus, what brought this on?”

“I’m serious. Let’s get married. Let’s make it official. Like you said, I’m getting old,” he paused with a smile. “I love you, Dorian of House Pavus, and I want to marry you.”

“Marriage…” Dorian muttered as he seemed to mull it over.

Nicos grew impatient and crawled on the bed to get closer to him. “Well?” he prodded.

“Give me a moment to think about it.”

“Dorian…” Nicos groaned.

“I’m joking. Of course I’ll marry you!” He wrapped Nicos into his arms and kissed him deeply before sending them both crashing onto the mattress. Nicos ran his fingers through Dorian’s hair, not caring when they got tangled and he simply pulled him in closer.

When they parted, panting and _warm_ , Nicos sighed happily. “Nicos Antony Trevelyan-Pavus,” he said with a smirk as Dorian’s expression softened.

“We’ll work on it,” Dorian replied as kissed him again.

“It is quite the mouthful.”

Dorian raised an eyebrow at him with a devilish grin. “I’ll show you a mouthful,” he replied and began kissing his way down Nicos’s neck.

“Oh, Maker, _yes._ ”


End file.
